


Are We For Real?

by Jungkookie_Golden



Category: Boys over Flowers - Fandom, SoEul - Fandom
Genre: Actress So Eun, Close Families, DJ So Eun, F/M, Playboy Bummie, Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungkookie_Golden/pseuds/Jungkookie_Golden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Bum is Kim So Eun's god brother but they don't get along that well. But when he seeks her help to shoo away a woman who's totally obsessed with him, she finds herself agreeing</p><p> </p><p>"We're only pretending." They thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> When So Eun meets the obsessed fan of Bummie.

So Eun's POV

I was woken by the continuous ringing of the doorbell. I got up from my bed and groaned because of fatigue. That was the result of my few days' vacation out of Korea.

"Who could this annoyance be?"I said. I went to the door to open it just to be surprised and annoyed by the person on my doorstep.

"Good morning So Eun-ah!" Kim Bum greeted me.

I immediately closed the door when I realized it was Bum, my god brother (his parents are my god parents and vice versa), the infamous girl magnet who lives next door.

Bum knocked the door. "So Eun-ah talk to me!" he added.

"I don't have time to argue with you Bum-ah! I'm still sleepy. Maybe you can come back next year to annoy me."

"I'll just deliver the message of Tita to you." Bum said behind the doors.

Hesitantly, I slightly opened the door. "What's the message?"I asked him not completely opening the door.

"Won't you let me in first? Don't you worry I won't bite you, I prefer voluptuous women not a child-like bo.."

I opened the door and let him in before he finished his sentence. "Yah, I know I have a child-like body, you don't have to remind me over and over again." I added.

He indeed went inside and checked the couch before sitting.

"Hey, it's clean; you are the only germ carrier here." I said.

"You're house is really clean when you're not around So Eun-ah." He said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you Bum-ah, I'm dead tired, and so I'll better go to sleep and just wake me up when you are ready to relay the message, arrasso?"I said.

"You won't have a maid for a month So Eun-ah." He said.

"What? Why? Where is Joo Rin Unnie?" I asked.

"She's getting married and your mom can't lend you any of your maids at home because there is only one left, they all went home for vacation." He answered right away.

"What? She's still young, she's only 25."

"Is 25 still young? You're the only 24-year old that believes that." He said with those annoying smile again.

"Yah, I'm only 20."

"But you will soon look like a 24-year old because you'll have to do all the chores."He continued to tease me.

"Arggghhhh….why do they have to go to vacation after I did? Huhuhu…what will I do? Who's going to wash my clothes? Prepare for my meals? Clean the house?"I desperately said.

"You are all grown up now but you still don't know how to do all those chores? Are you really a woman? Poor future husband!" He said.

"Yah! I know how to do it all, it just that I don't have a time to do it all. I'm studying and I have tapings and then I'm doing dj duties." I said.

"Neh, right..Poor you, that will really be tiring.. You'll be dead soon because of that, poor you…you'll bid goodbye without having to experience your first kiss.. really poor you.." He said smiling to annoy me.

I could not take his annoying stunts any longer; I continuously threw unto him the couch pillows. He raised both of his hands as a sign of defeat. "You can eat breakfast in my house if you want, I cooked a delicious meal."He added with his boyish smile.

"Really? Okay." I quickly answered. I know his a very good cook; I will be saved from having ramen or anything that is instant for breakfast.

 

In Bum's Unit…..

We ate breakfast together; I was really full, Bum-ah is really a good cook.

"I'll go wash the dishes." He said.

"Okay."

The doorbell rang and since Bum-ah was washing the dishes, I opened the door and I was surprised by the person on the doorstep. She is pretty, no question about that but I think she overly did her make-up to the extent that she already looked gay.

"Who are you? Where is Bummie?"She asked me with her right brow arching. She doesn't know me? Had she ever watched television, read magazines, or even listen to a radio? I don't know whether I'll be glad or insulted but I've prefer to be glad. It's a relief she doesn't know me.

"Bummie? Ahhh.. Bum-ah? He's washing the dishes. Get inside please." I answered.

"So Eun-ah, who was that?" Bum-ah asked. He walked towards us and he was surprised or should I say horrified by the presence of the newly arrived visitor.

"Bummie, I miss you baby." The unknown visitor quickly hugged Bum-ah and greeted him with her sweetest tone.

"Ginger? What are you doing here?" Bum-ah asked still surprised (terrified?).

"I came here because you weren't answering my calls nor replying to my messages." The woman named Ginger answered.

"Who is she by the way? Why is she on those clothes? Is she seducing you?" Ginger continued while staring at me intently.

"Me? Seducing him? Is this kind of a joke?" I smirked.

"If you are not seducing him then why are you on those clothes?" She asked me as if she's going to cry.

I looked at my clothes; I'm still wearing my pajamas. "What's wrong with my clothes? It's natural that I'm wearing these because I'm still fresh from bed." I told her.

"What? You are fresh from what?" She asked me. She's nearly hysterical.

Realizing the consequences of my statements I immediately bid my farewell to Bum-ah and Ginger.

"So Eun-ah!" Bum-ah called me with desperate tone as if he's asking for help.

"Sorry Honey I have things to do. Thanks for the breakfast, I really enjoyed it." I said while licking my lips (I just added fuel...) I quickly went back to my house next door.

I heard a loud scream. If most of the time I feel sorry for the girls that Bum-ah dated, for the first time I pitied him for having a relationship with that woman, poor guy!


	2. Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Eun, the girlfriend?

So Eun's POV

I excitedly went to the radio station; I was getting all agitated to hear the stories of the listeners of my show and I'm also excited to give some advices to them. It was then that I saw one of my closest (gay) friends with a girl who looks familiar. The moment I realized who she was it was then both of them look at my direction.

"Hello Jun-ah, and Ginger, right?" I greeted them with a smile on my face.

"So Eun-ah, I miss you." Jun-ah hugged me.

"What are you doing here?"Ginger asked me disgustedly.

"Sorry to inform you biatch, So Eun-ah works here." Jun-ah answered her.

"What? That can not be true; you are here because you are stalking my Bummie, right? I won't let you seduce him. No!"Ginger hysterically exclaimed.

"Hey, Gay-looking girl, with So Eun-ah's pretty face she doesn't need to seduce anybody." Jun-ah sarcastically told Ginger.

"Hey you, you are the one who is gay here." Ginger backfired.

"Yah, I'm a real gay but you look gayer than me, you can't pass as a girl."Jun-ah bickered.

"Jun-ah, stop that." I said.

Ginger suddenly started crying like a child, it was then that Bum-ah got out from one of the booths (it was then that I realized he was a guest of one of the shows; that explains Ginger's presence….protective girlfriend? Obsessed, maybe! harhar)

"What happened here?" Bum-ah asked.

"My Bummie, they are conniving against me and that gay said that I look gayer than him." Ginger answered while acting like a child who seeks refuge from a parent.

"Isn't it true? Look at yourself in the mirror and you'll prove me right." Jun-ah said.

"Jun-ah, keep your cool and stop that!" I said.

"What really happened here?" Bum-ah asked calmly acting like a true mediator.

"That girl argued with almost everyone here in the station and she accused So Eun-ah of seducing you." Jun-ah stated.

"What? You should not pick a fight with anyone here especially So Eun-ah." Bum-ah stated.

"How could I possibly not think that she is seducing you when she slept in your unit and even ate breakfast with you, if you really ate a real breakfast?" Ginger scandalously exclaimed.

"What's wrong with it? She's my girlfriend anyways." Bum-ah said and grabbed me by the waist to be closer to him.

"What?" Jun-ah, Ginger and I asked in chorus. "What are you talking about Bum-ah?" I asked him with a hint of disbelief in my voice.

"How about me?" Ginger asked almost teary-eyed.

"You know from the start that we're friends Ginger-ah and we still are." Bum-ah answered her.

"No, we can't just be friends; I will commit suicide I swear." Ginger hysterically exclaimed.

"Don't worry; I'll personally take care of your funeral if that happens." Jun-ah sarcastically told Ginger.

"I am not joking…I'll hang myself to death if you can't be with me!." Ginger said. She then ran out of the station with the tears flowing from her eyes.

"You better follow her Bum-ah, something might happen to her." I worriedly ordered Bum-ah for Ginger seemed disarray and Bum-ah complied.

"You're really good, sister." Jun-ah told me.

"What if she will really do it? I'll be forever haunted by my conscience." I replied.

"Is Papa Bum really yummy, sister?" Jun-ah suddenly asked me with a teasing tone.

"Yummy? All I know is that he cooks really well." I answered.

"I'm talking about a different food. Rate him in bed, sister." Jun-ah giggled.

"What are you talking about? He only delivered my mom's message and since I don't have a maid, he offered me breakfast." I explained.

"That's it?" Jun-ah asked with a disappointed tone.

"Yep, that's it. You're just green-minded."

"Good thing you didn't pick a fight with Papa Bum when he announces that you're his girlfriend." Jun-ah said while giggling (what's with the giggling? I thought..hmmp)

"He seems really problematic in dealing with Ginger; I just can't pick a fight with him in that state. I'm not that barbaric sister. So I'll just deal with him later."

 

 

Later......

 

"This is a wonderful handiwork honey." Mommy Lin said with all smiles while looking at my gift for her. "Thank you for giving me this." She added.

"Your welcome Godmom, You'll look lovely in it. Godpop will love it too." I said.

"You're right honey; your Godpop will love it too."

"Why not take a vacation with Godpop, Godmom? You two need to relax and enjoy yourselves." I suggested.

"That's a great idea honey but we can't just leave Bum behind with all those issues about his rumored girlfriends?"

"He'll change soon Godmom. Let him enjoy life first. He'll get serious when he finds his match."

"I hope you can convince him to stop fooling around and grow up."

"Why me Godmom? You know that we always clash."

"Why not? You are his girlfriend, right?"

"Of course not Godmom. It's impossible."

"But someone heard it right from Bum's mouth."

"It was just an act Godmom to shoo away Ginger."

"Who's Ginger? Ahh…the lobby girl, I almost freaked out when she called me Mom. I will really disown Bum if he ends up with that girl." Mommy Lin said horrified.

"Don't worry Godmom, Bum-ah can find away to get away from the mess his in."

"But I want you to help him honey."

"Me? You want me to talk with Ginger?"

"No, just continue acting as his girlfriend and if possible, you two better make it real." Mommy Lin chuckled.

"Godmom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by one of the books I've read..

**Author's Note:**

> I post this one in my Asianfanfics and Wattpad account (DaRaNeEz). I just change the names of the characters to the real names of the people that are supposedly portraying them.


End file.
